Inmortal
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: El camino es infinito y esta hecho de peldaños de eternidad. Son nuestros cascos el sonido que se escucha, somos las únicas atrapadas en ese trayecto, bendecidas y malditas para siempre.
1. El sol que se apaga

.

 **El sol que se apaga**

 _"Vivir es coleccionar experiencias, ¿Sera que he acumulado un exceso de las mismas? Todo parece seguir una receta"_

Fui concebida con las virtudes del mundo impregnadas en mi espíritu, un hecho que se manifiesta en el cuerpo de alicornio que se me otorgo, un cuerpo en que los ojos de los demás pueden contemplar la luz del día y la aurora boreal. El cosmos quiso asignarme una tarea que, más allá de ser crucial para el desarrollo de la vida, llena los ojos de los ponis con el asombro propio de aquellos seres que todavía los misterios de la naturaleza y la divinidad le son ajenos, a la vez que rigen el desenvolvimiento de su porvenir. Los sentidos me han permitido experimentar de igual manera en que lo hacen los mortales que me rodean. Así, he sido besada en el rostro por la primavera, abrazada por el verano, cobijada por el otoño y erizada por el invierno. Cada pelo en mi cuerpo ha sentido, en el apogeo de los más intensos estímulos cognitivos, lo que es estar viva y tener de merced a la razón para saberlo. He recorrido las grandes llanuras, me he perdido en los frondosos bosques y subido las altas montañas, capturando con mi memoria paisajes que revivo en el mundo onírico de maneras coloridas y otras espeluznantes. Con el mismo ahínco me adentre en las entrañas de la tierra, aterrándome por la oscuridad que ahí reinaba, para luego emocionarme con las bondades del cielo, que con su viento estival y esponjosas nubes aceleran mi corazón de forma grata en instantes absolutos. Vi la gestación de grandes reinos, la interacción cada vez más pronunciada de los ponis de distintos lugares y también como surgían lamentables conflictos; frutos del arrebato y la envidia de unos pocos en comparación con la gran masa que derrama sus lágrimas y sangre. El tiempo transcurrió de manera ininterrumpida, y entonces, dentro del marco del eterno devenir de las cosas, creí estar atrapada en una situación estática donde no puedo sino esperar aquello que ya percibí. Fue entonces que descubrí a un terrible monstruo que pertenecía al reino de lo invisible, uno cuya presencia y maldades solo tenían efectos en mí, ya que era la única presa que le interesaba. Los olores se volvieron homogéneos, las comidas perdieron su sabor y los colores adquirían tonalidades cada vez más oscuras, incluso mi astro ya no parecía iluminar como antes. Estaba atrapada en vida con el monstruo, volviéndose una compañía más cercana que mi propia hermana; la princesa Luna.

—Los pegasos son a veces unos brutos.

 _Ya lo dijeron todos._

—¿Aumentar la cosecha? Eso es imposible.

 _Cada año es imposible, y de todos modos logran aumentarla._

—Esta biblioteca es el orgullo de los unicornios.

 _Ya he leído cada uno de los libros contenidos en ella._

—Entre estos jóvenes magos puede existir un gran referente.

 _No se ha inventado un hechizo nuevo en décadas._

—Siento pena por esas pobres criaturas atadas a la tierra, nunca sabrán lo que es poder volar como nosotros.

 _Otros miles de ponis pueden hacer lo mismo que tú, no eres nada especial._

—No pienso ir a reunirme de nuevo con esos terrestres.

 _¿Acaso importa? Nunca llegan a ningún acuerdo que dure más de un par de meses._

Una mañana levanté el sol y el mundo decidió cambiar sin mí, siendo la primera vez que cuestione mi importancia para todo aquello que es mortal. Equestria nació, pues, del entendimiento sin intervención alguna de mi parte, o por parte de mi hermana. La creación de un reino donde convivían las tres razas poni logro deslumbrarme, así como fortalecerme, ayudándome a hacer frente temerariamente a eso que envenenaba mi existencia. Instalarme como líder de los ponis abrió las puertas de un nuevo camino lleno de misterio, el cual despertó gran expectación en mí. Haber sentido debilidad hizo que apreciara con más intensidad mis momentos de fuerza, dando lugar a la luz en todo aquello que hacía para mí misma o para los ponis. La combinación de las fuerzas terrestres, aéreas y mágicas trajo consigo una innovación jamás antes vista, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de asombro como cuando experimente por primera vez el otoño. Se levantaron edificaciones que dejaban en la sombra a sus predecesoras, se liberó un torrente de creatividad en todas las artes y se perfecciono la manera en que se organizan las ciudades. El cambio era constante y progresivo, la mayoría de las veces se mejoraban las cosas en lugar de empeorarlas y que el mañana fuera incierto avivaba mis deseos de vivir para sentir y maravillarme un día más. No fue hasta el exilio de mi hermana Luna que descubrí que, así como podía experimentar la mayor de las dichas, también estaba vulnerable a la más terrible de las tristezas. ¿Realmente era tan diferente a los ponis mortales, si podía caer en errores y sufrir presa de las emociones? ¿Qué es lo que caracteriza a un ser superior, sino es el hecho de no padecer de las debilidades de los demás? ¿De qué me sirve sentir como lo hacen ellos? ¿En qué me ayuda no ser perfecta? Preguntas que una vez dichas se las lleva el viento, ya que no existe en Equestria y el mundo quien pueda responderlas. Usar mis sentidos para disfrutar de las delicias de la naturaleza ya la civilización solo hace que mi pesar se agrave, una vez llega a mí con la fuerza con que el mar castiga las costas. Sumergida en ese pesar es que el monstruo regreso, y como lo hizo antes volvió a eclipsar la luz que tanto me maravillo.

Cuando se terminó de construir el castillo de Canterlot la sociedad comenzó a optar por conservar todo lo que parecía funcionar bien, para no crear nada nuevo nunca más; arriesgarse les provocaba terror. Así, el constante cambio fue reemplazado por la parálisis, y aunque todos estuvieran felices con eso, yo no podía sino hundirme en la miseria. No solo comencé a tener el mismo entorno todos los días, sino que ahora debía lidiar con un aparato político cada vez más complejo y robusto, acorde al volumen de la población poni. El monstruo me seguía por los pasillos alfombrados, y al mirar a través de la ventana podía distinguir que también se encontraba ahí afuera, en los jardines o en los techos de las casas de la lejanía. En el comedor él siempre estaba ocupando todos los asientos, de la misma manera que estaba presente en todas las reuniones que tenía que tener mensualmente con los gobernadores. Cuando me dirigía a la despensa por algo de comer, ahí estaba él, esperándome para sugerirme algo que todavía no había terminado de envenenar con su malicia. En cada una de las galas del galope en que tenía la obligación de entretener a la aristocracia no podía faltar el monstruo en cada conversación banal que mantenía.

—El señor duque tiene muy buen gusto a la hora de seleccionar un monóculo.

 _Es intrascendente._

—Es muy amable, lo adquirí durante mi estadía en Manehattan durante una visita a la fábrica de café del señor conde aquí presente.

—Señor duque, es usted un mentiroso, ese día usted me dijo que el monóculo procedía de su visita a Arabia Sentada.

 _En serio no me importa._

—Oh, bueno, quizá tuve un momento de despiste, pero estoy seguro de que el poni al que se lo compre tenía sus raíces en Arabia Sentada.

 _Aunque así fuera resulta irrelevante._

—¿Ya vieron las perlas que trae esta noche la señorita?

 _Un accesorio que pasara de generación en generación seguramente, llamando la atención de la misma manera una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez._

—Creo que se casara pronto, al menos eso se rumorea.

 _Al igual que sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos hasta la eternidad._

¿Cuándo todo dejo de importar? ¿Y cuando la luz regresara? Probablemente los rostros cambien, pero en el fondo seguirán siendo los mismos ponis, las mismas palabras, el mismo aire, sabor y recuerdo. Miro el abismo desde el precipicio, ahí nunca hay nada y aunque lo hubiera tampoco puedo verlo ya que así lo quiso el monstruo. Sin embargo, ya no me apetece llamarlo así, la verdad es que es una enfermedad de la inmortalidad, algo que marchita el espíritu solo al consumir demasiado de eso que llamamos eternidad.

—Las rosas están muy lindas este año.

 _Siempre lo están, todos los años._

—¿Creen que será una buena cosecha?

 _Siempre lo es, porque así es Equestria._

—No hay nada más agradable que sentir la brisa del mar.

 _Mis pulmones han tenido suficiente de ella._

—Creo que dedicare lo que queda de esta velada al teatro.

 _Quizá la doceava vez que presentan la misma obra._

—Me gustaría ir la galería de arte que pronto inauguraran.

 _Estoy aburrida._

—Estoy aburrida.

—Perdón princesa Celestia ¿dijo algo?

—¡Estoy aburrida, aburrida, aburrida, aburrida!

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Este primer capítulo esta inspirado parcialmente en el libro "La Resistencia" de Ernesto Sabato._ _Espero que haya sido de su agrado, hace muchos meses que no escribía nada en narración en primera persona, por lo que me resulto más difícil de lo que imagine en un principio. Este fanfic constara de tres o cuatro capítulos. Por cualquier corrección que me quieran hacer les estaría inmensamente agradecido._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


	2. La muerte de Luna

.

 **La muerte de Luna**

" _Necesito saber para reinar"_

No puede existir la luz sin la oscuridad, de ahí que me gusta pensar que fui concebida como una manera de traer equilibrio, ya que es impensable una vida sana donde un entorno no responde a la naturaleza de los seres vivos. El cuerpo que se me dio es declaración fidedigna de mi relación con el cosmos, así como mi compromiso para con los ponis, ya que soy la noche encarnizada. El silencio es jugoso privilegio en un mundo ruidoso, y afortunadamente puedo invocarlo cuando el cielo deja de hacer canto y la quietud está a merced de la magia que emana desde mi cuerno. Así, creo el hogar para el pensamiento, el estado ideal para el artista, el escritor y también para el poni contemplativo que imagina el porvenir mirando las estrellas. Flores de nostalgia y corazones rotos brotan en mi jardín de césped donde reina la oscuridad que solo conoce el infinito; ahí donde imágenes y siluetas adquieren aires sentimentales, trágicos y a veces pasionales. Los ponis sienten con más intensidad durante mi reino, y sino no sienten nada en absoluto ya que es el descanso o la pujanza del corazón que necesita gritar cuan vivo está; ya sea por la felicidad o el dolor. Frente a mis ojos han pasado generación tras generación, cada una con sus virtudes y vicios no pudiendo alcanzar la aspiración de su época. He permanecido como un retrato intacto frente a ellos, inmutable y servil cuanto he podido para justificar mi existencia. Recordar esos ponis de antaño resulta una actividad inquietante, ya que a pesar de haber visto nacer a muchos, e incluso haberlos visto crecer, enamorarse y morir, no puedo decir que significaran un gran hito en la interminable seguidilla de eventos que conforman mi memoria. Soy la monarca del mundo ideal para la contemplación de la esencia poni, y, a pesar de eso, siento una gran distancia entre los mortales y yo. Reflexionando sobre esto último, es que una noche decidí hacer algo al respecto, empleando todos los conocimientos que tenía al alcance sobre magia de carácter tanto puro como impuro, para perfeccionar un hechizo que me permitirá explorar espacios donde los velos que nublan el juicio brillaran por su ausencia. Es así como encontré una entrada al mundo onírico, en el cual se me abrieron las puertas de los temores y metas de mis súbditos, dando lugar a un aprendizaje muy complejo que quizá nunca alguien haya tenido el privilegio de absorber. Viajé por tierras que no son tales, montañas de océanos y cielos arbolados, ciudades de una sola habitación y sótanos que llevan hacia profundidades abismales. Caí en jardines de delicias, así como en tenebrosas catacumbas donde habita el miedo y la desesperación; desempeñando la mayoría de las veces el papel de una simple espectadora en lugar de una interviniente.

—Ayuda, que alguien me ayude por favor —suplicaba el poni sollozando debajo de la cripta, arrinconado por la oscuridad depredadora—. No quiero morir, no quiero morir.

El miedo a la muerte es algo común en todos los mortales, ¿Sera un rechazo a su propia naturaleza, o será un deseo de ser más de lo que son? Aunque yo jamás me vaya a marchitar no puedo sino sentir curiosidad por aquello, puesto que tiene que ser algo muy intenso para destrozar la cordura de los sabios y los prudentes; hacerlos patalear y retorcerse. ¿Sera esa la razón de porque siento esta distancia del resto de los seres vivos? La muerte nunca toca mi puerta, pero si la de los demás, ni si quiera siento su presencia y mi proyección hacia el futuro no conocen límites. ¿He de sentir tristeza por ellos, los pobres ponis? ¿Son felices sabiendo que morirán? A muchos ojos vi derramar su última lagrima, pero nunca la entendí, su semblante resultaba indescifrable como el más elaborado de los acertijos.

—No quiero alejarme de ellos —vociferó el pony sollozando debajo de la cripta—. No quiero dejarlos solos.

—Es tu fin, no hay un después para ti —dijo la espeluznante oscuridad con voz gutural.

Quizá todo se pueda traducir en un deseo acérrimo por permanecer junto a los vivos. La muerte equivale a separarse permanentemente de aquellos con los que convivimos, por mi parte, no soportaría separarme de mi hermana Celestia para siempre. Si la entiendo de esa manera, creo comprender mejor el pesar de los mortales; en el fondo es un deseo egoísta completamente razonable. El máximo de bienestar posible lo puedo lograr solo junto a mí hermana mayor, ya que somos seres que fueron creados iguales, lo mismo aplica para los súbditos. Me planté en medio de un océano de estrellas, dejando que la corriente me arrastrara junto con los lamentos de los huérfanos, para reflexionar mirando el espejo hecho de lágrimas del sueño.

—¿El mundo onírico será más grande que la realidad misma? —me pregunté curiosa, y mi voz rebotó en paredes que se esconden de mí.

— _Si así lo fuera, serias muy feliz_ —me dijo mí corazón.

—Necesito comprender más de los mortales, solo así seré una mejor princesa. Si este es un desafío de las fuerzas que rigen lo divino, no he de desistir.

— _Estoy segura de que aprecian tu devoción y esfuerzos_.

—Si no lo hicieran estaría muy, muy triste.

— _Lo sé mejor que nadie, tu amor por ellos no conoce fronteras. Por eso es que has llegado tan lejos._

Me sumergí en las aguas celestiales e insondables, ahí reinaba una fantasmal luminosidad junto con los lúgubres lamentos de aquellas almas miserables y abandonadas. Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano, como si estuviera entre las nubes y podía respirar perfectamente aquel aire perfumado de procedencia incierta. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba cayendo desde mi cielo nocturno dentro de una gota de lluvia que se dirigía a un campo de rosas azules que gustaban de danzar al ritmo de un viento melodioso, que soplaba desde montañas lejanas hechas de flautas afiladas. Al liberarme de mi prisión acuática descendí delicadamente en aquel campo, había muchos elementos que se contrastaban en el panorama, parecía que dependiendo del camino que escogiera podía acabar en una determinada estación climática del año. Decidí avanzar donde el aire se ponía más gélido y terminé rodeada de montes nevados, así como de figuras de hielo que representaban flora y fauna. El escenario me ponía melancólica, en mi mente evocaban imágenes cálidas de días pasados previos a Equestria donde mi hermana y yo compartíamos habitación en un modesto hospedaje. El intercambiar nuestras inquietudes propias de nuestra naturaleza inmortal nos consolaba, pero ese hábito se perdió como muchos otros con la entrega cada vez más pronunciada a los demás ponis. ¿Por su mente pasarán cosas similares? No me atrevo a fisgonear en su cabeza, pues su furia podría poner en jaque lo que queda de nuestra relación. Es enteramente mi misión, pues, encontrar las respuestas que necesito para que mi corazón esté en más afinidad con lo que sienten los mortales. No bastan unos cuantos aspectos, la muerte forma parte de su realidad y he de entregarme a ella para comprenderlos.

— _¿Vivir para otros no te convierte en una muerta en vida?_ —preguntó mí corazón con un toque de ironía.

—Aunque así fuera no significaría objeto de congoja, ya que es algo que podría explorar por medio de la razón, sin caer en la locura.

Frente a mi yacía un lago congelado, en cuyo centro se erigía un árbol gigante de cristal que extendía sus ramas hasta las más elevadas alturas, como si fuera un pilar que sostenía el cielo. En su tronco había miles de rostros pacíficos que parecían estar durmiendo. Contemplando al coloso es que una idea atravesó mi mente como un rayo, y es que puedo hacer algo más que simplemente imaginar cómo se siente ser mortal, también puedo soñar como lo hacen ellos e incluso tener de servidor a este mundo de espejos, sentimientos y aspiraciones. La magia es una llave para muchas cerraduras, solía decir un gran mago, y esta vez no es la excepción.

— _Esta noche, por un instante de infinito no habrá princesa Luna._

—No es necesaria una lúgubre ceremonia.

Acomode mis largas extremidades en la helada nieve, y apoye mi cabeza sobre un montículo que sobresalía del suelo. Entonces, me quede respirando el aire congelado hasta que la tierra me trago y me vi siendo parte de un torbellino de pétalos negros donde finalmente encontré lo más parecido a una muerte de verdad.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Este capítulo esta parcialmente inspirado en "Informe sobre Ciegos", el cual puede que encuentren como un libro aparte, pero yo lo tengo contenido en "Sobre Héroes y Tumbas" de Ernesto Sabato; una de mis novelas favoritas._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


	3. Sostener la luz sin quemarse

**.**

 **Sostener la luz sin quemarse**

 _"No me esperaba un camino que consistiera en una cuerda floja"_

El espíritu poni tiene en el abanico de sus cualidades una pluma larga que comprende todos los colores, incluso las tonalidades más oscuras dependiendo de su dueño. Esa pluma es el amor, el cual muchas veces representa el motor de los actos altruistas, aunque signifique recibir un punzante detrimento. Y es que, el amor puede quemar a algunos ponis hasta convertirlos en cenizas, de las cuales quizá nunca vaya a emerger un fénix renovado. Es como si una planta echara raíces en tu corazón, y producto de su crecimiento desmesurado terminase destruyendo la fuente de su alimento, tornándose todo negro e insidioso. Es difícil tratar con algo que puede elevar a los ponis hasta estados propios de los más sabios, así como también puede hundirlos en las fauces hambrientas del resentimiento y la ponzoña. Una vez que caen en aquel abismo, se ven envenenados y siendo prisioneros de sus pasiones corruptas, algo muy difícil de revertir incluso para mí, la encarnación misma del amor en la tierra. He caminado por nubes dulces y respirado aire de caramelo, pero también he tenido que sostener el casco de muchos ponis para ayudarlos a atravesar el camino de espinas, que ellos mismos han creado con el fin de hallar protección o consuelo. Cada uno de sus nombres, rostros e historias los recuerdo con precisión, aunque muy posiblemente ellos terminen olvidándome, ya sea por la vejez que les aguarda o por su porvenir exigente. Esto último no es objeto de congoja para mí, salvo en aquellos casos en que me vi superada y todas mis acciones desembocaron en un estrepitoso fracaso; dejándome con la sensación de que no sé lo que estoy haciendo. No todos pueden ser sanados, aun con la divinidad ayudándolos constantemente y velando por su recuperación tanto los días tempestivos como las noches congeladas.

—Ya no puedo más, a su lado estaba mi felicidad —dicen algunos, completamente abatidos y yo al oírlos sé que no hice suficiente.

La tendencia a evocar los episodios más trágicos y desesperanzadores es algo que me ha acompañado desde muy joven, haciendo que mis éxitos se vean cada vez más pequeños frente a mis ojos, como si se tratasen ciudades difuminándose en el horizonte. Si fuera cocinera, es como si tuviera una receta pastelera que solo necesita una gota de determinado ingrediente para quedar completamente arruinada.

—La vida consiste en oportunidades para ser feliz —les decía—, nadie puede aspirar a un estado permanente e inmutable de felicidad, pero lo que si podemos hacer es atesorar cada momento en que se nos presenta. No dejes que tus momentos se vean reducidos por esto.

Cuando mis palabras surtían efecto me sentía realizada, mi lugar entre los mortales se volvía una vez más a reivindicar de manera justa y legitima; vivir se convertía en una armoniosa melodía de cuerdas de violín y voz arrulladora. Un día le pregunte a la princesa Celestia como podía hacer para que fuera ese sentimiento el que primara en mi labor, aun si fallara algunas veces. Luego de elogiar la entrega y devoción que logro transmitir, así como de extrañarse por mi inquietud, se aclaró la voz y me dio la respuesta a mi interrogante, la cual, aunque resultó un poco cruda para mis oídos, no dejaba de ser verdad. Lo cierto es que me hacía falta escucharme cuando ayudo a los demás ponis, cosa que era difícil de reconocer puesto que me convertía en una hipócrita a los ojos de cualquiera que haya alguna vez cuidado bajo mi ala de consejos y asistencia. No sabía atesorar esos momentos de felicidad, ni tampoco las palabras de agradecimiento ¿Cómo podía poseer una naturaleza semejante, tan intrínseca que a penas me percato de su existencia? Tenía tanto que aprender de la poni que fingía ser que no tenía idea por dónde empezar; no podía involucrar a la princesa Celestia en un asunto semejante teniendo ella que cargar con el reino entero sobre su lomo. Fue así como decidí meditar, obteniendo un silencio absoluto, y emplear mi contacto con la divinidad para alcanzar la razón y poner en orden los móviles que solo entienden de estímulos cognitivos. Me vi envuelta en la penumbra y la neblina de un mundo donde la energía toma forma, entre mis cascos se movía una brisa gélida y conforme más avanzaba en aquel trayecto mucha más oscuro se tornaba el lugar. Escuché otros pasos que comenzaron a caminar junto a mí, hasta que finalmente me encontré con aquello que estaba buscando, fui rodeada por un mosaico de rostros que se extendía muchos metros hacia arriba como un rascacielos. Aquellos que logre ayudar me sonreían con calidez, mientras que los ponis que se vieron consumidos por las sombras de su corazón me observaban con una combinación de tristeza y desprecio bien merecidos. Me eleve sobre el suelo, y, aunque sentía un poco de timidez en un principio la termine suprimiendo para que no fuera un obstáculo.

—¿Qué es lo que vieron en mí? —pregunte con curiosidad.

—Bondad, comprensión, alegría, calidez —contestaron muchos, pero algunos, los marchitos, susurraron "una pérdida de tiempo".

—¿Creyeron de verdad en mis palabras?

—Si no lo hubiésemos hecho, no habríamos salido adelante —contestaron la mayoría de los ponis, mientras que aquellos atrapados en su miseria susurraron "Lo intentamos".

De entre todos aquellos, que alguna vez decidí brindarles mi ayuda, escogí a una unicornio de pelaje gris claro y melena purpura con blanco, cuyo paradero hoy me resulta desconocido, pero que recuerdo perfectamente por la amabilidad tan acentuada e incluso a veces empalagosa que mostraba.

—¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

—No, en su lugar conseguí aquello que necesitaba.

La mire confundida arqueando ambas cejas, me parecía extraño la respuesta por lo que se acrecentó mi interés.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

En el rostro de la unicornio se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—Para saber lo que queremos solo hace falta un pequeño esfuerzo, pensar las cosas bien. Pero no siempre, por muchas vueltas que le demos al asunto, logramos saber con completa exactitud lo que necesitamos. Alguien tiene que darnos un pequeño empujón o simplemente escucharnos, para hallar la claridad.

—¿Yo alguna vez dije algo semejante?

—No, pero lo intuí a raíz de ti.

—¿Cómo puedes llegar a conclusiones verdaderas teniendo de base a una poni que no sabe de lo que habla? —cuestiono un semental de pelaje marrón de melena negra que cubría la mitad de sus ojos. Su tono de voz era acusatorio y su semblante tosco, como el de un perro bravo y viejo del campo.

Mi mirada inquisidora se plantó sobre él, logro intimidarme un poco mero intente aparentar control.

—¡Soy la princesa del amor! —replique.

—El amor es algo que tiene que florecer, tu nunca lo has experimentado ¡Ni siquiera lo intentas!

—Te equivocas, yo lo experimento cada día de mi vida, en la justa medida con el fin de poder desempeñar mi tarea. No puedo dejar que mi corazón se consuma por un sentimiento semejante, ya que siendo inmortal ese es un privilegio del que me debo olvidar.

—Aunque así fuera —intervino una pegaso de pelaje blanco y melena roja—, eso no borra la verdadera naturaleza del amor, un mero afrodisiaco que lleva a la locura. Es casi como una enfermedad, aquellos seres que carecen de razón para identificarlo son muy afortunados.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no resulta una enfermedad dañina —aclaré—, es el alma que desea tener sus propias alas para volar y rozar lo divino. ¿Acaso me equivoco, que el amor correspondido nos rodea de un momento a otro de cosas bellas y buenas?

—¡Aunque tuvieras razón no eres la más adecuada para hablar de ello! —replicó un semental robusto de voz grave—. Todo lo que dices es propio de las relaciones mortales, tú no puedes entendernos siendo inmortal.

Respiré profundamente, mi corazón que había estado agitado unos instantes se calmó.

—Al contrario —le dije sonriéndole con piedad—, soy la más adecuada porque alguna vez fui mortal. Y, aunque ahora transite un camino de soledad hasta la eternidad, no necesito ser protagonista de un amor para abarcar toda su complejidad, sino solo seguir siendo la alicornio que alumbre su camino en la oscuridad. Aunque quisiera volver a ser como ustedes, no es lo que necesito para sentirme realizada, ni tampoco podré ayudar a más ponis renunciando a mi cuerno y alas. Soy la más adecuada porque puedo sostener la luz sin quemarme.

Miré a la unicornio gris, me sonreía maternalmente con orgullo, sus preciosos ojos azul ártico fue lo último en lo que me fije, antes de que el mundo se derritiera y volviera a mi cuerpo.

—Sí, definitivamente debería escucharme con más atención.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Capítulo inspirado parcialmente en "Sobre el amor y la muerte" de Patrick Süskind. Espero que les haya gustado este revivido proyecto que llegaba originalmente hasta solamente los tres capítulos, pero he decidido hacer uno más con el fin de cerrar con un broche. Así que el próximo será el ultimo._

 _Lo que sé del canon de MLP casi no supera lo que se ha visto en la serie, por lo que por favor no me pidan afinidad con los comics u otras cosas del canon. De todos modos decidí consultar un poco del trato a Cadance en todo aquello que está fuera de la serie animada; agradezco a mi amigo Iván por esto ultimo._

 _*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*_

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


	4. Será una princesa

**.**

 **Será una princesa**

 _"¿Queremos lo mismo para ella?"_

Un día más se anunció en Equestria con el timbrar de los relojes y el cantar de las aves, así como con la luz que tomó fuerza en el horizonte e hizo su entrada en las ciudades, en los pueblos y en los campos, en las llanuras y en los bosques, acariciando las montañas y planicies. El mundo despertaba de su merecido descanso, preso aún de la vigilia y las sabanas, cuando una hermosa carroza de cristal tirada por pegasos aterrizaba en frente al icónico palacio de Canterlot. Los soldados, devotos y de noble corazón, saludaron con respeto una vez que ante sus ojos la esperada visita de la princesa Celestia y Luna hizo su aparición, bajando con cuidado los escalones de su vehículo mientras a su paso se extendía una alfombra roja que dos criadas trajeron presurosamente desde adentro.

—¡Viva la princesa My Amore Cadenza! —exclamaron al unísono aquellos corceles de dorada armadura.

Afuera de la gran puerta no había nadie más a pesar de que se trataba de la mismísima gobernante del Imperio de Cristal. ¿Eso era objeto de sorpresa para Cadance? En lo absoluto, ya que no se trataba de una visita de carácter político, sino solo familiar con matices diplomáticos; unos matices que, según expreso la misma monarca del sol hace menos de una semana en una carta, debían ser tratados con la máxima discreción posible incluso con aquellos que gozaran de intima confianza.

—Muchas gracias caballeros, que tengan un lindo día —se despidió Cadance de los pegasos que tiraron de su carroza, para acto seguido dirigirse a los guardias que la recibieron—. Espero no les hayan pedido cambiar su jornada habitual por mí.

—¡No es ninguna molestia su majestad! —contestó con firmeza uno de los sementales.

—¡Las eventualidades no significan nada para nosotros! —agregó su compañero.

La alicornio de pelaje rosa sonrió con un poco de incomodidad, sus soldados en el Imperio de Cristal no transmitían tanta rigidez en su tono de voz, la verdad a veces olvidaba como eran las cosas en Equestria al verse envuelta actualmente en tantos deberes, pero intentaba aparentar como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo; una habilidad que aprendió observando a la princesa Celestia. En el aire flotaba una fragancia a lilas y césped mojado, los jardines en la entrada del palacio siempre resultaban muy llamativos y su perfume floral lograba deleitar hasta la nariz más exigente, parte de dicho olor era arrastrado por el viento hasta la recepción, donde las criadas saludaron con actitud dócil a la princesa del amor, para acto seguido subir las escaleras junto con ella para guiarla por el pasillo del segundo piso donde resaltaba la seda blanca de las cortinas y el revestimiento dorado de las paredes. Las criadas se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera y se apresuraron a anunciar la llegada de la princesa My Amore Cadenza a quienes pacientemente esperaban adentro.

—Hacen un estupendo trabajo —felicitó Cadance a lo que las jóvenes ponis sonrieron agradecidas, para luego retirarse tras hacer una reverencia.

Aquella habitación tenía forma circular y primaba el mármol blanco tanto en las paredes como en el suelo, pudiéndose apreciar algunas estatuas de héroes de siglos pasados que hoy son ejemplo de virtud y valentía. Ahí, frente a una mesa hexagonal de color negro con bordes dorados, se encontraban las princesas Celestia y Luna, quienes dejaron su conversación inconclusa en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre Cadance.

—Querida sobrina, gracias por aceptar mi invitación —dijo Celestia con una cálida sonrisa.

—Me congratula tu presencia, la dicha será recuerdo dulce para el mañana —dijo Luna serenamente.

—A mí también me hace muy feliz poder verlas, ha pasado mucho.

—Ven, he ordenado que nos trajeran algo refrescante —invitó Celestia señalando la mesa, donde reposaba una jarra de limonada junto a unos delicados vasos.

Limonada ¿Existía un gesto más inocente, a la vez que una advertencia tan clara de tempestad? Cadance sabía muy bien leer entre líneas, la carta que recibió hace una semana fue muy enfática en la índole delicada de esta visita, por lo que podía concluir que aquella refrescante bebida no era para su llegada, sino para digerir mejor lo que le estaban a punto de comunicar. Sin embargo, no se mostraría desconfiada ni mucho menos alarmada, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba muy preparada. Solo bebió medio vaso, no tenía sed, pero sentía la garganta un poco seca por el viaje.

—¿De qué vamos a hablar? —preguntó de manera directa la princesa del amor.

—Esa interrogante hubiera estado mejor expresada, si en lugar de qué, hubieses optado por preguntar de quién —corrigió Luna.

—Hablaremos de Twilight Sparkle —clarifico Celestia.

—¿Acaso le ha ocurrido algo malo de lo que me deba enterar? —infirió Cadance, devolviendo su vaso de limonada a la mesa.

—Hace unos días estábamos parlamentando mi hermana y yo sobre eso, solo que a futuro —dijo la princesa de la noche—. ¿Le ocurrirá algo malo a Twilight Sparkle? Esa era la cuestión que nos mantuvo la una frente a la otra por horas. Y es que, nunca en días pasados esperamos sentir tanto afecto por un mortal, como para poner en duda si elevar o no su existencia a fines tan trascendentes como los que nos atañen, en virtud de nuestra naturaleza divina. Afortunadamente, no estamos solas en esta decisión.

—No creo que sea una sorpresa para ti, querida sobrina, el hecho de que queramos ascender a Twilight a princesa alicornio.

Cadence sintió un repentino nudo en su garganta, ahora necesitaba la limonada más que nunca por lo que bastó con un poderoso sorbo para acabarse el resto del vaso y de inmediato servirse otro para beberlo igual de rápido. Entonces, tras un leve suspiro, logró recuperar la compostura que había tenido al llegar y con ello la voz.

—Razones no faltan, eso lo sé muy bien, al igual que todos en Equestria. Pero ¿Están seguras? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando lleguen esos momentos que traen consigo la inmortalidad? Twilight es una poni muy fuerte, pero no se puede ignorar que sufrirá mucho en el futuro y que cada lagrima que derrame a raíz de eso será por completo su responsabilidad; y mía también por no detenerlas.

En la habitación imperó un silencio de cementerio.

—Es por eso por lo que hoy te hemos convocado —dijo Luna rompiendo la quietud—. Los pesares que Twilight ha de superar quizá tengan más relación con los tuyos, que con los de nosotras, ya que tú en algún momento fuiste mortal. Dudo que la incertidumbre sobre las sensaciones de aquellos que no tienen contacto con la divinidad sea objeto de desdicha para ella.

—Y si llegase a experimentar el aburrimiento —agregó Celestia—, puede que no sea en una medida tan punzante como para dejarla a merced de la desesperación. Pero incluso, si llegara a pasar, sé que encontrara a alguien que pueda llenar sus ojos de asombro y avive su corazón, como fue en mi caso. Twilight me enseñó a esperar incluso lo imposible.

—La amistad que representa es vinculo indispensable para que jamás olvide para quienes gobierna —declaró la princesa de la noche—. Tiene en su poder la herramienta para entender cosas, que nosotras por sí solas jamás lograremos asimilar del todo. Es idónea para recibir la inmortalidad.

—Entonces no solo están de acuerdo en que tiene suficientes méritos para ser princesa, ¿Sino que también piensan que será superior a ustedes?

Tanto Celestia como Luna asintieron afirmativamente, su consenso era absoluto. Cadance se halló en una encrucijada, donde su razón y los vehículos de sus sentimientos se vieron en disputa por ver quien tenía la última palabra en la decisión del camino a tomar. En su mente evocaron tiernos momentos del pasado, dulces como el caramelo, siendo Twilight todavía una pequeña potrilla que aunque muy inteligente y perspicaz, no podía evitar entretenerse por cosas simples e infantiles como lo eran la construcción de fuertes hechos de almohadas o los paseos de fines de semana, así como la lectura de cuentos y las carreras en el jardín. No es que el presente careciera de instantes apacibles y hermosos, de hecho, Cadance se sentía muy agradecida tanto por todas las bondades que ha recibido hasta ahora como las que está por recibir, pero la cuestión, y raíz de su preocupación, es que una de estas últimas parece que se verá eclipsada por la penuria. La inmortalidad abre las puertas del futuro incierto, la cuerda floja por la que se transita llega hasta el infinito y es muy fácil caerse en la oscuridad más tenebrosa si se pierde de vista la luz que brinda las suficientes energías para seguir adelante. Los vacíos que dejan las perdidas interminables y las interrogantes insidiosas que llaman a las embriagadoras tinieblas de la locura, son monstruos que acechan desde las sombras del corazón para marchitar el espíritu y morir en vida; una lucha ineludible para todo aquel que se entregue a la trascendencia. ¿Es Twilight Sparkle capaz de superar esos obstáculos?

—Probablemente estemos frente a la mejor de todas nosotras, e incluso de las que están por venir si llegaran más —concluyó la princesa del amor en un tono de voz solemne—. Creo en Twilight, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, la conozco desde pequeña y sé que su determinación no conoce límites aun cuando esté ante algo que parezca irrealizable. Dudará de su lugar entre nosotras y de su labor, así como lo hice en su momento, pero la apoyaremos.

—Por supuesto que la apoyaremos —convino Celestia.

—Nuestra presencia estará ahí hasta la eternidad —añadió Luna.

Cadance sonrió y por unos breves instantes contempló un futuro brillante y a una princesa que puede ser un ejemplo incluso para las más antiguas y cercanas a la divinidad.

—Será entonces la princesa de la amistad.

 _FIN._

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad resultó un poco difícil pensar en algo nuevo más allá de lo que tenía articulado para este fanfic, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que salió y espero que ustedes también. Debo mencionar, que si no fuera por el concurso del mapa en el que estoy participando quizá este proyecto se hubiera quedado archivado para siempre._

 _Agradezco a Sir Clemens y a mi estimado amigo Iván por hacerme notar las faltas de los capítulos anteriores, ya que siempre aspiro a poder entregarles mejores trabajos._

 _*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*_

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


End file.
